Did Ya Miss Me?
by Chrisinele-hime
Summary: Sequel to "Goodbye For Now" and "Hello Again". Dean is visiting Castiel again, but Ezekiel is acting weird and Sam's getting suspicious. Dean is beginning to recall Hell and there are things Castiel hasn't told him about their encounter in Perdition that could change their relationship. Edited version now in "You've Got to Hold On."


So I'm thinking of making this into a series...my own little version of season 9, but idk what to call it yet. I think I will group them all together once I have a title and continue to add chapters as I go along. BUT this is where you guys come in! I need help naming this thing! I would love to hear your opinions b/c my brain can't come up with a name for the life of me lol. The titles of the fics will just turn into the titles of the chapters. I also plan on editing the fics as I re-upload them for the new story, but not much will change so y'all can skip the ones you've read if you want. I just want to fix some awkward phrasing here and there.

* * *

Dean spent the next few weeks anticipating Castiel's close arrival to the bunker which was both refreshing and annoying. Sam was glad for his brother but the constant cheeriness was putting a damper on Sam's mood. That isn't to say, however, that Sam isn't happy for his brother.

"Come on, Sammy! Lighten up!" came the delighted cry from the eldest Winchester.

"Ugh, I can't. You're too...too-too-_blech_. Makes me want to throw up," deadpanned Sam. He couldn't keep the small smile from his face, however and Dean knows that Sam is only pulling his leg as is his duty as little bro.

"Whatever, Sammy, I can't help it. I get to see my man in a few days," said Dean with a devilish smirk on his face. It seemed to light him up from the inside out, but there was an immediate panicked look that flashed across Dean's face that made the younger Winchester confused.

"Uh...Dean? What's that look for?" he asked cautiously.

The eldest brother stood there for another beat before shaking his head as if throwing off whatever thoughts went through his mind. "N-nothing, man. I just-I never thought I'd be saying THAT, you know? Not only am I in a committed relationship...I'm in a committed relationship with a _dude. _It just hit me, man."

"Seriously, Dean? You're going to have your big gay scare_ now_? You've been head over heels in love with Cas, who is a multi-dimensional wavelength of Celestial Intent, _not _a dude by the way, since the moment you laid eyes on him in that warehouse! Scratch that. I think maybe it was the moment he laid his hand on you in hell. Everyone sees it, man, so cut that shit out before you scare Cas when you see him," finished Sam sternly. He hadn't intended to get so riled up, but he thought he would have had to deal with the sexual preference scare a long time ago. He hadn't thought it would rear its big, ugly head after the relationship has been going steady for the past couple of months. Then again this is Dean, and he should have anticipated this regardless. Sam loves his big brother, but Castiel is his friend, too, and he wants what's best for him. If that means that he has to knock some sense into his brother then so be it.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I don't know what got into me, honestly," answered Dean in a sullen voice.

"I'm sure Cas knows what got into you," countered Sam with a wink. He loves poking fun at his brother and he totally walked right into this one. Too bad the joke was on him.

Dean's jaw dropped and his face turned a very embarrassed shade of red. "Did Cas fucking tell you?! I thought he'd know not to tell you shit like that, FUCK!" yelled Dean as he angrily took his phone out of his pocket, quickly typing in his pass code to, presumably, call the Angel. He doesn't know how many times he's explained shit like this to him before. As adorable as the ignorance can be it can also be downright annoying.

Meanwhile, by the time Sam understood what Dean had meant, he wished he had brain bleach. "God, Dean! I was only joking! Cas didn't tell me anything! Fuck! I soooooooo didn't need to know that about my brother," said Sam in a rush all the while rubbing his eyes as if the action would erase the image he has of his brother now.

Dean dropped his phone on the counter and pressed his palms into his eyes. Great, why couldn't he tell that Sam was only joking? "Fuuuuccccccckkkk, I need a drink," said the older Winchester as he made his way out of the kitchen and into the library. The Men of Letters were so damn classy, they had booze where they read.

"God! I need one, too. A double of whatever's the strongest."

"You got it, bro."

* * *

After the boys ate dinner (and pointedly avoided the blunder from earlier), Dean made his way to his en suite bath to shower. Now that he was alone with his thoughts he couldn't help but think of the crisis from earlier (the first, not the second because _fuck_.) What the hell is wrong with him? Does this happen to other people? Why was he freaking out about the most important relationship he's ever had, aside from those of a familial nature? Maybe it was something that would just pass naturally, and he just had to work through it. He doesn't like this seed of anxiety that has planted itself within him, but he knows that he isn't going to let it affect his relationship with his Angel. Hopefully he will come out of this stronger for it and Castiel will be none the wiser. Hell, maybe he's just nervous.

After his shower Dean curls on his bed reaches for his phone to shoot a text to said Angel.

D:

_Hey, sweetheart. Hope you had a _

_good day. _

C:

_I did. I am ecstatic to see you in_

_a few days._

D:

_Can't wait to see you, too, Feathers._

C:

_"Feathers?" I don't know if I like that_

_one._

D:

_Whaaat? It's genius!_

C:

_It would be the same as me calling you_

_"Skin." Does that sound sexy to you?_

D:

_Yeesh, ok. I won't be calling you that_

_again. What about the other things I_

_call you? Is "Angel" still ok?_

C:

_Is "Human" or "Hunter" acceptable?_

D:

_I think being called "Human" would be_

_hilarious. And calling me "Hunter" would_

_be the same as calling me "bad ass" or_

_"Batman." So those are fine._

C:

_I have it on good authority that you do_

_not have a bad ass and I do not under-_

_stand that reference. Why would some-_

_one take on the appearance of a noc-_

_turnal animal?_

D:

_Never mind, Cas, that went way over_

_your head haha_

C:

_Regardless, you may continue to call_

_me "Angel." What is your preference?_

D:

_Mmmmm. Now that I think about it...I_

_love when you call me "beloved." Makes_

_me shiver._

C:

_I have a preference as well. Your drawl_

_seems it's most potent when you say_

_"Sweetheart." The corresponding elec-_

_tricity that shoots __down my spine is _

_overwhelming._

D:

_In that case...Can't wait to see you, _

_sweet__heart. Miss you, sweetheart._

_Love you, __sweetheart. ;P_

C:

_You are incorrigible. You will pay for that._

D:

_Promise? ;)_

C:

_Goodnight, Human._

D:

_Goodnight, sweetheart._

C:

-.-

D:

;P

* * *

The following few days seemed to fly by in a blur and found Dean making sure he had everything he needed for his stay at Kansas City. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned around to find a slightly disheveled Kevin standing behind him.

"Kevin, what the hell?!" exclaimed Dean.

"Sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to tell you something before you leave," finished Kevin with a nervous glance over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" asked a puzzled Dean.

"It's Sam..."started Kevin.

"What about Sam?" Dean immediately dropped everything in his hands in worry. He should have known something was going to happen.

"I don't know, man...doesn't he seem a little weird to you?"

Dean was getting ready to cancel the weekend with Castiel until he remembered that he never told Kevin about Ezekiel which, oops, might be a good thing to inform him of now. He let out the breath he had been holding and hurriedly brought Kevin up to speed.

"What the hell?! Why didn't you tell me?!" yelled Kevin when Dean finished his hurried recount.

"I'm sorry, dude, I just wanted the least amount of people to know this secret so that it would have a smaller possibility of leaking. Just don't tell Sam and keep an eye on him for me, alright?" asked Dean as he placed a hand on the honorary Winchester's shoulder. There was nothing wrong with being precautious.

Kevin looked reluctant at first but conceded nonetheless, what else was he to do? "Yeah, man, I will. Have fun, dude," he ended with a smirk as he exited the room. Dean shook his head with a chuckle and a relieved sigh. He's been skeptical about allowing Ezekiel into Sam without his knowledge, and in his experience, nothing that's supposed to be good actually stays that way. For now, however, he has someone keeping vigilance while he is gone to see the man he loves.

Just as Dean is making his way out of the bunker, he is confronted by Ezekiel. He knows his brother well enough that Sam never stands at full height like that because he hates coming off as intimidating to those shorter than him (which is practically everyone.)

"Whaddaya want, Zeke?" Dean asks with a hint of disdain to his voice. He really, really hates that he's put his trust in someone he doesn't know. Sure Castiel vouched for him and all, but who's to say this is even Ezekiel to begin with?

"There is no need for you to be crass, Dean," spit Ezekiel haughtily, "I merely wished to state that I am not comfortable with you leaving your brother defenseless while you rendezvous with that heathen of a lover of yo-"

"Whoa! Stop!_ Fuck_ that, Zeke! The only reason you're in my brother right now," Dean yells as he points a finger in warning, "is that that _heathen of a lover of mine_ vouched for your sorry ass! Also, you are not defenseless! Kevin is good in a pinch, not to mention that Sam is more than capable of taking care of himself, this_ place_ is made for defense, and if everything falls to shit, we've got the King of Hell in our back pocket! We make due around here, ok?!" he finished with a growl.

Ezekiel gave an angry pout before receding into the depths of Sam's consciousness and Dean had to recover a neutral face for when Sam comes to. It'd be hard to explain an angry face to someone who can't recollect making anyone angry to begin with.

"Whoa, when did I get here?" asked Sam in horror after taking in his surroundings. He finally looked to his big brother for an answer. It really breaks Dean's heart to have to do this.

"I don't know, man, I watched you walk over here. Maybe the Men in Black got you, eh?" he finishes with that smirk that's a surefire way to get his brother to laugh.

"Haha, Dean, very funny," Sam answered sarcastically with a small smile. That moment of glee didn't last long, however, because Sam wasn't going to just let this blow over. "You know, this isn't the first time that this has happened? I keep noticing chunks of time missing, man. And I keep getting more and more tired, I don't feel like I'm resting anymore. I-I'm scared, Dean," Sam whispers. He feels remorseful about dropping this huge load onto his brother right before he leaves to Castiel, but he can't keep it a secret anymore. He's not feeling better.

It was a good thing that he wasn't looking up when he revealed these things to Dean because he would have seen the exact moment that his brother's heart skipped a beat and broke a little.

"Hey, Sammy, come on, those trials really got to you, ok? I know you're tired of hearing that," Dean said as he held up a finger to keep Sam from saying what he knew he would, "But you're going to be fine soon, alright?"

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked full of skepticism.

"'Cause it's my job to know these things. Now, if anything happens, you know that Kevin's here to help and if he can't help you then you know that I'm only a few hours away, ok?"

Sam nods and he purses his lips as if to keep from saying something. He looks at the floor for a moment before looking up and telling his brother to have a safe drive and to remember to take The Pill since Castiel doesn't know that an Angel Blade won't keep them from getting pregnant. The brothers part with smiles on their faces that droop a little once Dean sits down in Baby.

* * *

Walking up to the motel room that Castiel was waiting in found Dean nervously trying to calm himself. He thought he'd worked this out already in his mind on his way there, but obviously he's still having this crisis. He hopes it isn't obvious to Castiel and he hopes that he can get over it. The last thing he wants to do is worry his Angel. He has no doubt that he loves him, but he still can't say where these nerves are coming from. Maybe the distance really was taking its toll? The eldest Winchester can't wait for Ezekiel to finally finish healing himself and Sam so that he can bring Castiel home and be done with this long-distance nonsense. He takes one last calming breath before knocking on the door. He shakily inhales another breath when he hears the door open and his breath hitches when he sees the nervous blush and smile on the face of his darlin'. He can't keep from smiling as he walks in. You know, maybe he was just nervous after all. He can do this.

"Hello, Dean," said Castiel with a small smile as he closes the door behind him.

"Hey, baby," replies Dean with a matching smile. _Fuck, I'm really gone on him, aren't I? _He drops his bags over by the bed and turns around to see Castiel nervously sitting on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong. sweetheart?" he asks. Dean doesn't miss the subtle shiver that racks through his lover and internally smirks.

"I just..." Castiel begins, "I just missed you so much, beloved, that I couldn't wait for you to get here and now that you're here...I don't know what to do," he spoke with a tremor in his voice. The hunter sometimes gets frustrated with his lover because he doesn't follow normal human protocol, but at this point this is actually a good thing. A normal person would have just kept what he just said to themselves and it would have eaten at their time together until something exploded.

"It's alright, Cas, I'm nervous, too, alright?" Dean spoke. If Castiel was going to be honest, then so is he.

The Angel turned to face Dean so quick the hunter was afraid he was going to snap his neck. "You are? That doesn't make sense. You are nothing if not confident."

"Confident, yes, Cas, but you also know that I can bullshit my way through just about anything. I was standing out there for a good minute trying to calm my nerves before I even knocked on the door, man."

Castiel heaved a great sigh of relief at that knowledge. He slowly reached his hand over until he could intertwine their fingers. "I'm glad that you were just as nervous as I am. I was worried that I was the only one and that I would disappoint you," he whispered.

"Oh, baby, you'd have to work really hard to disappoint me, alright?" Dean spoke just as softly so as to soothe his lover. He used his thumb and forefinger under the Angel's chin to bring their gazes together. He leaned forward until their foreheads touched and they just looked at each other until he brought their lips to brush. The kiss was sweet and comforting at first but it quickly became heated as Castiel shifted their faces to delve deeper into Dean's mouth with a hunger that was making Dean's knees weak. But as much as he would love to condone sex right now, he wanted to leave the love-making for later. He reluctantly pulls back and laughs at the growl he received for doing so.

"Why'd you stop, Dean?" Castiel asked with annoyance evident in his tone.

"I stopped because I want to do this right, Cas," he replied simply.

"You were doing just fine, Dean," answered Castiel cheekily. He tried to bring their lips back together but his progress was thwarted with a finger on his mouth.

"I mean, I want to take you out on a date first."

"A date? How long will it take?" impatience running rampant in his voice.

"Well, I wanted to take you to dinner and a mov-"

"So we will be gone for nearly four hours? At the least? Unacceptable," he deadpanned.

"Wow, Cas, tell me how you really feel," Dean countered sarcastically. Maybe Castiel's lack of propriety in sharing information wasn't such a good thing after all.

"Alright-

"Not what I meant-"

"Regardless," Castiel continued, "I thought we were going to participate in intercourse when you arrived."

"We will, I just want to follow 'human tradition' first."

Castiel almost protested. Had Dean not experienced the past month? The physical ache of being apart from his lover? But before he voiced his opinion, was struck with an idea. Withholding from sex right now could work to his advantage. The Angel smiled diabolically before acquiescing to his lover's wants. "As you wish, Dean, we will partake in your 'human traditions.'"

"A-alright," Dean answered with a skeptical look on his face. What the hell just went on his Angel's mind? There was a sudden chill that appeared while Castiel had been thinking, and it worried him. Did he want to know? Probably not. Grabbing the Angel's hand, he led him outside to the car and went to open the door for Castiel who only stared at him with squinted eyes and tilted head.

"I am perfectly capable of opening the door, Dean, as you have seen in the many years since we were first acquainted."

"Just humor me, Cas. Human tradition, remember?" Dean asked with a pleading tone to his voice.

Castiel huffed a breath of impatience and petulantly sat down in the passenger's seat to keep up his act. Dean rolled his eyes and made his way to the driver's side and turned to the other man and asked, "Have you had a chance to look around yet?" When Castiel shook his head he proceeded to ask, "Alright, well let's drive around 'til we find a nice restaurant, ok?" He sighed when all he received was a nod in return. He backed out of the hotel and drove off in the direction of the highway with a clenched jaw.

Castiel, on the other hand, tries his best to keep from smiling. He is purposely trying to get on Dean's nerves for selfish reasons. It is definitely giving him a gratifying feeling that it's working, and he plans on having Dean eating from the palm of his hand by the end of the evening. A month away from a lover is never easy and while he can understand Dean's want for human tradition, he wishes that the hunter had waited until after they fornicated. Now that he has partaken of the forbidden fruit, he seeks to indulge himself. Often. Gluttony may be a sin, but what weight does that hold on a being that has lived for countless millennia as a harbinger of Celestial Justice?

The Angel can still recall those years that it took for him to reach Dean in that dark abyss 45 years ago (in Hell/Earth years.) He and his garrison were dispatched from Heaven the moment that Dean's soul was dragged to Hell by the hound that tore him apart. They laid siege to the gates of Hell for nearly a month before they finally broke through. The chaos that ensued was almost unspeakable. The further and further they trudged into the void, the larger the legions of Hell seemed to get. Each more ferocious than the last and Castiel was beginning to worry that his brothers and sisters would fail before rescuing the Righteous Man. He was also afraid that it would break him. His sole purpose, his reason for existence, was to rescue the Righteous Man, and if he couldn't do that then he would at least make it easier for the next garrison to do his job. He would go down with a fight.

Another thing the Angel recalled was that as he continued to carve his way through demons, he noticed that his wings had changed. Their prolonged exposure to Hell Fire had turned them to black. He remembered vaguely wondering if they would stay that way. He had long been chastised by his siblings for his wings' fickle change in color. As a Seraph his wings should have been ivory in color, cupids had wings of pure white, and Archangels were the only angels with unique colors, etc. Now he would surely stand out amongst the ranks, but he couldn't find the energy to be bothered. He was fulfilling the mission for which he had been created and any distinction he accrues is welcomed.

No matter how long Castiel was in hell, he was never lost. Dean's soul was as a beacon calling out to him at all times. For decades he trudged and fought his way closer and closer to that dimming light. Because dim it did. The longer it took for the Angel to reach the Hunter, the dimmer the light grew until that fateful day that Dean decided to come off the rack and turn from being the tortured in to the torturer. The Angel knew the exact moment that he had failed in reaching the Righteous Man on time because he had been fighting a rather vicious hell hound and his master when everything seemed to stop. He could hear the labored breathing of the hound and the rustling of his wings in the hot winds ever present in The Pit. There was a low rumble that emanated from the point where Dean was located and he was reminded of the visit Jesus had made to hell eons ago, but what Castiel mistook for a tremor in the earth was actually the howls of victory from every being in the underworld. The Angel took this opportunity to catch the demon and his dog off guard and killed them with swift blows to the neck. He wings and head hung in defeat as he stalked off alone in the direction of the soul he was sent to rescue. In place of the bright light he had seen for the past thirty years, he was now following a softened light that had the appearance of a crack running through the middle. His heart broke for the man he had failed, and vowed to erase the worst parts of Dean's time here as victim and torturer so that he may keep some semblance of sanity when he was back on Earth. It was not in his power to eradicate all visions of hell from Dean's mind, but he would surely take on what he could.

Before Castiel could continue reminiscing about a time so many years ago, he was interrupted by an awkward cough.

"Hey, baby, I found a casual looking place that we can try," Dean said sheepishly as he makes his way off the highway.

"Whatever 'human tradition' calls for is fine," Castiel answers with a smirk so that his lover can know that his attitude had been in jest. He's glad he did when he sees the shoulders of the man next to him slump down in relief.

"I hate you right now," the Hunter said with indignation.

"No, you don't," came the simple reply.

The choking atmosphere of the car lifted immediately and Dean felt like he could breathe again. Not wanting to lapse into uncomfortable silence again, he asks, "So what were you thinking about this whole time? You looked pretty lost in thought there."

Castiel pauses for a moment and continues looking out of the window next to him before he proceeds to answer. "It is not of import. I was merely reminiscing past interactions with some of my brothers and sisters," he lies. If he were to speak about the things he had been thinking about just now there was no telling how that will go, and he just wants to spend what little time he has with his lover in peace.

Dean is just parking Baby as Castiel finishes his statement, and they hurriedly climb out of the car to walk into the dimly lit restaurant. They walk up to woman at the podium near the door who then takes them to a table in the middle of the floor.

As the waitress stalks off to place their drink order, the two men spare a moment to take in the restaurant better. It has a semi casual atmosphere and a romantic ambience. It was during this brief moment that Castiel saw his chance to do something very mischievous he saw in a movie. In mid sentence about what movie the two men would watch later in the evening, he "accidentally" dropped his spoon underneath the table. Dean merely gave him an odd look as the Angel dove under the table with a smirk on his face, glad for the excessively large tablecloth.

Trying his best to contain his laughter, Castiel crawled towards his lover and tentatively worked the zipper down on his jeans. He looked up when heard the rustling of the tablecloth.

"Cas, what in the actual FUCK are you doing?" Dean angrily whispered casting a wary glance around him.

Castiel only smirked in response as he proceeded to rub Dean's member through his boxers. The hunter rushed to bring the tablecloth back down and brought his hand to his mouth to stifle the moan that ripped through him. It was at this moment that the waitress chose to come with their drinks.

"Here you go, sir, have you and your friend gone through the menu yet?" she asked politely. Castiel chuckled to himself thinking of the only way to make things more difficult for Dean. He promptly releases Dean from his boxers, and sucked him down in one swift movement. He heard Dean choke and cough to cover his moan before answering the waitress. If he could laugh, he would.

"N-no. He went to use the r-restroom. Can we have a few more minutes?" struggled Dean.

"Umm...yeah sure," answered the waitress with an air of uncertainty. "I'll be back in a few."

Just when Castiel could no longer hear her footsteps, he felt a hand grab his hair forcefully causing him to moan. "Cas, I don't know what the hell has got into you but you better hurry this up. Put that pretty mouth of yours to work. Quick," growled Dean, muffled somewhat through the obstruction of the tablecloth.

The Angel pulled out all the stops and worked Dean until he could feel the hand gripping his head was almost unbearably tight. Clue number one that Dean was close to coming. It was at this moment that the Angel shoved Dean back into his pants and made his way back to his seat. The incredulous look that was staring back at him did nothing to deter his happiness.

"You-you sadistic bastard. Why would you do that?" gasped Dean.

"To teach you a lesson," he retorted as he ran a hand through his hair.

"And what lesson is that, asshole?!" muttered Dean forcefully through gritted teeth.

Castiel leaned in conspiratorially to whisper, "You'll have to figure that out."

"I fucking hate you so damn much right now, Cas."

"We'll see about that," he smirked.

Dean was interrupted before he could respond by the reappearance of their waitress who took their orders after giving them a weird look.

* * *

After eating dinner, Dean begrudgingly dragged Castiel to the theater to see some cheesy rom-com. He was loathe to find out what other sadistic ideas his lover had in mind, and for the first thirty minutes of the movie he was tense and hardly paying attention, but after thinking that maybe Castiel was done with lesson-teaching he finally relaxed. Dean had chosen the seats in the back just in case.

Castiel knew the exact moment that Dean was no longer worried about what he was going to do because he turned into a lax vegetable next to him. He needed only to wait for the opportune moment. Towards the end of the movie came the love scene which the shorter man decided to take advantage of. He slowly turned towards the Hunter and brought a hand to the inside of his thigh and began rubbing circles there while discreetly bringing his hand closer and closer to its prize. He pressed his lips to Dean's neck and smiled at the sigh he received and the subtle movement of the other man's neck to allow better access.

When the blue eyed man finally went to caress the crotch of his lover, Dean promptly grabbed his hand and turned to him with a stern look on his face. "Quit being a cock-tease,_ sweetheart_," he growled.

"Why, are you not enjoying it? Because I'd say that you are, _beloved._" He squeezed Dean's rapidly forming erection firmly and captured the resulting moan with his mouth.

"Fuck, Cas, what's the lesson I'm supposed to learn here, huh?" Dean whimpered. His baby is way too good at getting him riled up, but this quitting business right before the good part was going to drive him insane fast.

Castiel stole a look into the other man's eyes and his face turned stone cold angry causing Dean's eyes to widen in fear. "The lesson here is that when I say I want to fuck, Dean Winchester, then I want to _fuck_. We can observe human tradition after a romp in the sheets. A month with only my hands for company is taxing. Now, you and I are going to walk out of this theater, you will drive us to a secluded area, and we are going to fulfill a fantasy I have had for years," explained Castiel through gritted teeth. He hardly waited for Dean's response before roughly grasping the Hunter's hand and leading him away.

After several minutes on the road, Dean pulled Baby onto a dirt road that lead to a wooded area with a large pond. The surface of the water reflecting the moon's light made everything it touched look ethereal.

"Get in the backseat," commanded Castiel breaking the heavy silence before Dean could even speak. With shaky hands, the Hunter opened his door and promptly sat in the back. His breath hitched when he saw the feral look on his lover's face.

"Fuck, baby, you're giving me that look again and I can't tell who's going to be what this time," Dean said with a breathy voice.

Castiel approached the other man and shut the door behind himself and turned to look at those verdant eyes before replying, "I'd very much like to ride you like the cowboy you are, Dean," he said as he made to straddle his lap, "In this great, big, black, steel horse you ride. And while Bon Jovi only rocks on occasion, _beloved,_ I can assure that I will be rocking you on _all_ occasions."

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, baby," Dean shivered, "You been practicing again?" he asked, gripping Castiel's hips firmly as if to make sure that was in fact real. Where did his innocent little Angel go, and who replaced him with this absolute _vixen_? Not that he's complaining.

"I have been educating myself on many aspects of human life. Specifically sex. I've noticed that the things you like the most are being manhandled and raunchy figures of speech. Both of which I am happy to provide," Castiel smiled. He gripped the hair on the back of Dean's head firmly and roughly brought their lips together. A loud groan filled the air and neither was sure to whom it belonged. As the fight for dominance was happening in their mouths, Castiel started a subtle roll of his hips; grinding softly at first, and gaining strength with each roll. Dean pulled back first to break for air, his eyes full of lust.

"Sweetheart, where are you learning all of this?" he asked breathlessly.

"I gathered this from the erotic film 'The Cowboy and the Twink', I believe. I have learned how to use the internet on the phones you gave me."

Dean couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. "Well, show me what you've learned, baby."

"With pleasure," Castiel purred. He brings their lips together hungrily and tears at their clothes until there is nothing left between them. He pulls back from the kiss when he is out of breath but keeps their faces close enough so that they are breathing each other's air. The Angel rakes his blunt fingernails down his Hunter's chest until he is gripping Dean's member. He watches as the Winchester's pupils dilate further and he worries his lip with his teeth to hold back a moan. Castiel keeps a firm grip on the seat behind Dean's head as he positions himself over the erection in his hand. Just before seating himself, Dean grabs him by the waist and hoists him up a few inches.

"What the hell are you doing, Cas?! If we don't have lube, we've got to at least use saliva to prep you! There's no way I'm gonna fuck you raw like that, it'll hurt!" Dean exclaims.

Castiel gives a look that Dean hasn't seen in a long time and has to admit he has missed. It's that particular condescending "I'm-an-angel-of-the-Lord-and-I-am-holier-than-thou" expression that is facing him right now.

"Do you recall what I told you at the theater a little while ago? When you called to give me a 1 hour warning of your arrival, I prepped myself, Dean," Castiel explained as he removed Dean's hands from his waist and seated himself on Dean in one quick motion. They both held their breaths as they got used to the feeling of being whole again. Castiel slowly brought himself up and down before gaining a moderate pace. Wrapping his arms around Dean's neck, he kissed at the juncture between neck and shoulder and licked his way to Dean's ear before whispering, " And do you know what? It felt so good, Dean. My body was shaking in anticipation because it knew it wasn't going to have to feel _empty_ anymore," he whispered huskily. "I started with one finger, pretending it was you, but it wasn't enough, Dean, it just _wasn't enough_. I quickly put in a second finger, chasing that _full_ feeling that only having your cock pistoning in and out of my naughty little hole gives me. But _two_? Two wasn't enough either, Dean, I needed _more_," he growled.

"Fuck, baby, what did you do?" Dean whimpered hardly above a whisper. _Holy shit where did Cas learn to talk so dirty?_

Castiel didn't answer until after he sped up his rhythm a little and slowed it back down tauntingly. "I'll tell you what I did, Dean. I teased myself a little. Circling my rim with three fingers before plunging them in, and I was starting to feel so_ full_ Dean, but it _still_ wasn't enough. I needed something _bigger_."

Dean was now holding Castiel's hips so hard he was sure they would bruise. "Shit, darlin', what'd you do?"

"Well, you see...I bought something a few weeks ago," Castiel replied with a smirk and a moan, "I bought an apparatus in the likeness of your penis. I pulled it out of my bag and I sucked it into my mouth because I enjoy the weight of your cock on my tongue. I got it nice and wet, beloved, before I brought my knees to my chest before slamming it into me. I brought myself to the brink, writhing, calling out your name, but I didn't allow myself to come because I wanted to come with you inside of me," Castiel finished breathlessly.

"God, why didn't you say something when I walked in?"

"Because I knew this way, I'd get the privilege of having my way with you in your car," finished Castiel with a smirk.

"Who knew you could be this naughty, sweetheart?" Dean panted, "This is so fucking hot, baby, damn. I'm getting close."

"Mmmmm, as am I," groaned Castiel. "God, Dean, I can't go faster, but I need more," the Angel panted.

"That's alright, sweetheart, why don't you lie down for me?" Both men whimpered as Castiel unseated himself and laid down on the seat with one arm stretched back against the door to brace himself. All Dean could do was stare down at other man as he wantonly spread his legs with an expectant look in his eyes. "Look at you, sweetheart, all spread for me, your pretty little hole just twitching, waiting to be filled." It was Dean's turn to talk filthy.

"D-Dean, please," breathed Castiel.

"Please what, darlin'?" asked Dean as he made a bruise with his mouth on the inner part of Castiel's thigh. "What do you want?" he urged when he didn't receive an answer.

"I want you," the Angel whispered.

"Want me where, Castiel?" Dean asked as continued to push the other man's knees closer to his chest.

"Here," Castiel answered, pushing two fingers inside of himself, hastily pulling them in and out of himself. If the Hunter was going to tease, well, two could play at that game.

"Fuck, baby, how often do you finger yourself thinking of me?"

"If I'm at a motel? Once or twice a day," he smiled.

Dean couldn't take it anymore and with a growl removed Castiel's hand and plunged in rapidly. He didn't allow Castiel to get used to the feeling before he quickly pulled back and thrust forward forcefully. With a rigorous pace set, he leaned forward and kissed his Angel for all he's worth, hardly breaking for air.

"Are you gonna come all pretty for me?" Dean whispered after a few moments. Castiel nodded and whimpered as he reached down to jerk himself to completion. All it took for the Hunter to follow was to hear his Angel screaming his name. Dean collapsed on top of his lover after he thrust through their highs.

After a minute of catching their breaths, Dean leaned up and lazily kissed Castiel. "Damn, baby, I've gotta say...that was the absolute hottest thing I've ever seen."

"You are welcome," Castiel countered smugly, reaching up for another kiss. The two lovers laid in silence for a short while, basking in their afterglow.

"Is there anything you miss about being an Angel?" Dean asked after a few moments of lazy kisses and touches. He knows that he's asking a loaded question but he wants to be sure that he is being considerate of Castiel. Being thrust into the human life the way he was had to be hard on him, and there was the slight possibility that he hasn't voiced it yet.

Castiel didn't answer at first because the question was so random. Of course there are the obvious things that he misses like being to flit around quickly, having superhuman strength, and having the ability to heal. After another moment's consideration he answers, "My wings. I miss flying in general, but I genuinely miss my wings."

"I bet they were the were prettiest little things, too. All fluffy and white. I'm so sorry that Metatron tricked you," Dean said forlornly. He gained a frown when he heard the Angel chuckling.

"Actually, Dean, do you remember those little statues you carved of us?"

"Yeah...actually...you know, I have no idea what compelled me to paint them black," he said quizzically.

"Well, you can consider those an exact representation of my wings. They weren't always so, but I think your subconscious must recall them."

"What do you mean they weren't always like that?" Dean pouted.

"Before I raised you from Hell-"

"Are you telling me it's MY fault they're black?" Dean asked in shock. _Fuck_, he _knew_ he had messed something up.

"Would you allow me to finish, beloved, before you come to the wrong conclusion?" Castiel asked, patiently running a hand through his lover's hair to calm him. He continued when Dean nodded, "Now, before I rescued you they didn't have a stable color at all. They would constantly shift all over the Angelic spectrum of colors and I was often chastised for it. It was quite embarrassing actually. But then I was called to do that which I was created to do. We laid siege to Hell and the constant barrage of Hell Fire turned them to black, and I couldn't have been prouder. I was still different from the others but now they were a symbol of my devotion to the mission. They were a symbol of my devotion to _you. _So black they may be, but impure they were not."

"Wow, Cas, I-I don't even know what to say." And he honestly didn't. What _could_ be said to that anyway?

"There's nothing _to _say, beloved, least of all a "thank you." The only thing I require to hear is that you love me."

"I love you, Cas," said Dean through a yawn.

"Let's get dressed, beloved, I do not wish to stay sticky and dirty in the backseat of your car for much longer."

* * *

As soon as the two men walked through the door to the motel room, they dressed down to their boxers and immediately fell asleep in each other's arms. That night, Dean would dream of something he hasn't in a very long time.

_"Well, hey there, beautiful. What's your name? I'll give you mine when you give me yours," came the taunting statement from the Righteous Man's lips. _

_"Castiel," answered the man on the rack simply. _

_"Oh come now, sweetheart, we aren't going to play any games?" asked the Man while running a knife precariously close to the throat of the person in front of him._

_"What games would one play in Hell, Dean?" asked Castiel with a tilt of his head._

_"Wow. You're something else," replied Dean sarcastically. "Wait, I didn't tell you my name..."_

_"I've known your name, Dean Winchester, since the day I was born eons and eons ago."_

_"How?" asked Dean angrily while pressing the knife hard enough to draw blood. _

_"I was created to know you, Dean."_

_"I asked HOW!" Dean yelled. There was now a steady stream of blood leaking from the wound. _

_"My Father told me."_

_"Yeah?" Dean scoffed, "And who might that be, huh?"_

_"God," the man smirked._

* * *

Alright, darlings! Let me know what you think! Also, don't forget to leave any ideas for what you might want this fic to be called. Oh! And, warning, there won't be any smut for a few chapters lol I figure this was enough for now XD There are plot reasons why I will abstain from writing anymore couplings between Dean and Castiel that will make sense when I get there. I will do a little explaining over the next few chapters so don't worry about the cliffhanger lol I know that they suck, but they are gorgeous literary tools. Til next time! :D


End file.
